1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrically operated vehicle back-up alarms. More specifically, this invention relates to a combined back-up and battery low-level alarm for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of low battery voltage alarm systems are known in the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,734 to Munson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,777 to Nakamura. et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,697 to Yorksie all disclose battery voltage detection and warning devices.
Separately, there also exist a variety of vehicle back-up safety alarm systems in the prior art. These alarms include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,317 to Gailbreath. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,136 to Atkinson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,629 to Buys et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,462,532 to Morris, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,431,117 to Hadley. Of particular interest for relevant back-up alarms are those manufactured and distributed by PRECO Electronics, Inc. under its trademark BAC-A-LARM®.
However, none of the prior art discloses a detection and signaling device having the combination of back-up and low-battery alarm features and the distinct advantages of the present invention.